User talk:Acer4666/amusing extras
Suggestions I freakin' love this page, btw. One of my favourite extras has always been the Guitar Man waiting for the elevator near the end of Day 1: 1:00pm-2:00pm. I love him because it just screams out that there's gotta be a whole story behind who he is. --proudhug 16:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, totally forgot about him! Wandered in from the New Orleans set for the next episode, perhaps? If you don't mind I may add him to the page--Acer4666 19:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I mentioned him just in case you wanted to add him, so of course I don't mind. Conversely, I'm not offended in the least if something that amuses me doesn't make your list. Another one I just rewatched is the group of Buddhist videographers at the observatory in Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm. So distracting! --proudhug 04:11, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ha those 2 episodes must have been full of buddhists! There were a couple walking past Kim as she phoned Rick from the payphone! I'll check it out soon--Acer4666 10:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) CPH survivors Great page Acer! About these CPH survivorss, are they the only survivors? If so, maybe we can change Ed, Kathy, Bruce and many others' status to deceased. And I think maybe these two "happiest men on earth" were killed by Saunders' henchmen when Michelle was abducted. --William 02:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Hey! I don't think they were the only survivors - I think the virus was said to have a survival rate of about 1 in 10, implying roughly 100 people survived. There could have been other vanloads of people leaving at different times once they'd been cleared (remember Michelle was the first to be tested). And though it is very likely the two men were killed, they could have just been incapacitated, only being discovered after Tony had done his dodgy stuff--Acer4666 10:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Woman celebrating in Day 4 after warhead is shot down In the final episode of Day 4, right after the warhead is shot down, CTU is shown. The celebrating seems to be limited to the usual smiles and applause, except for one woman in the background who yells "Wooooooo!" pretty loudly in the background, while pumping her right fist high in the air. She gets only a few seconds of screentime but she fits the description of an "amusing extra." forgot to timestamp this Nfl392 15:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : You shouldn't put that here. But good, I fixed it. By the way, great picture. --Station7 15:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Station what do you mean when you said "You shouldn't put that here"? 15:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey nfl392, many thanks for the suggestion! I'll check it out and hopefully stick it in, sounds like she's perfect for the page. I love the extra-enthusiastic extras. :As station7 said and has done, the and image category belongs on the file page rather than the page where you put the image. If you go to File:Ctu loud woman.jpg, click edit, then put it there (as station7 has done), it will go on the file in the right place. You can access the file page by clicking on the picture, then on the little magnifying glass icon down in the bottom right. Or better still, on the upload pop up screen, click "more options", then write it in the "file description" box and it'll be there as soon as you click upload! :@Blue Rook - station7 was just referring to the placing of the file details, if you check the history of the page you can see what happened. Thanks for sorting it station!--Acer4666 17:48, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I just did what I need to do. :) --Station7 18:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ER head wound guy The latest addition is hysterical! I find it to be an excellent example of the kind of silliness you're going after here: overly-dramatic yet somehow easy to miss if you're not watching the periphery... "realistic" at first glance but absurd if you're carefully observing for actual realism. I apologize for not linking this excellent page in the intro to the Forbidden list until now! (It really just kept slipping my mind.) 00:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :HAha, glad u like the page, and cheers for the link - I will have to keep it updated now, and add some of the suggestions above!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Possible New Addition. : Hey, read through this insanely cool article once more and it got me thinking about one of the guards holding onto Tony Almeida in the Season 7 finale after Tony is shot and injured by Jack. One of them has the most unusual grin on his face, which when played in slow-motion is not only more noticeable but sort of a riot. :It looks like he's just so into wrestling with Carlos Bernard or can't keep a straight face during this serious moment. Either that or he's imitating your typical smartass officer arresting a loud-mouth suspect. It's worth a look I guess.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:08, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and this is sort of cheating but the one Tony Donno-portrayed security guard looks like he's either running on empty or not used to working this late in the day prior to being capped by Nina. --Gunman6 (talk) 20:15, November 20, 2012 (UTC)